


The Complications of Love

by SilverFountains



Series: Royal Menage a Trois [14]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom!Thorin, Durincest, Kissing, Love, M/M, One True Pairing, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Sibling Love, Thorin is demanding, True Love, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Unresolved Emotional Tension, or not?, top!Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is starting to recover from his injury and he believes Kili can offer him a much better treatment to get him back on his feet than the tasteless elvish food. </p><p>Meanwhile the brothers have started to talk about what happened between them back in Erebor. But will it resolve matters or make them even worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Complications of Love

Kili has gone to see Thorin first thing that morning and is relieved to find him propped up in his bed, eating some of the vegetable and herb broth that the elves have prepared for him. Thorin smiles at the sight of his loved one who seats himself on the bed next to him.

“How are you feeling, my King?” Kili strokes his hand through Thorin thick hair, tracing one of his thick braids which looks dishevelled and definitely needs re-braiding.  He places a soft kiss on his cheek, relishing the feel of Thorin’s beard against his lips. His face is still pale but it has lost that greyish sheen now.

“Much better, thank you my sweetness. This food is inedible though!” and he shoves the tray away from him to make space for Kili to lay himself against him.

“You should eat,” Kili tells him off. “You need to get your strength back.”

“I will, I will,” Thorin grumbles impatiently as he pulls Kili closer. “First I need to feel you close to me.”

“I was so afraid,” Kili sighs as he lets himself be pulled into the embrace. Hearing his beloved’s strong heartbeat in his chest is possibly the most beautiful sound he has ever heard.

“I know, _limuluh_. I was too. I could not bear the thought of losing you when I thought that that elfling…”

“And you call me reckless!”

He can feel Thorin’s soft rumbling laugh which sounds a little like an avalanche. “I suppose it runs in the family.”

Their lips seek each other as they are both hungry for the taste after the starvation of each other’s love. Kili runs his tongue over Thorin’s dry mouth, trying to return moisture to the pink flesh, and Thorin responds by biting softly at the teasing muscle. Soon they are deep in each other’s mouths, feeling, tasting, moaning softly in their unquenchable thirst. And for today it is enough to just enjoy each other’s mouths like this; a gesture which speaks louder than any words.

***

Fili has asked his little brother to go for a run through the woods with him. It feels wonderful to run together like this outside as they had done so many times throughout their lifetime to keep up their strength and stamina. Fili is in better shape, having spent the last moon cycle sparring daily with the elf prince. He has become quite proficient in the use of the curved elvish blades now and he has learnt new techniques from the elvish warriors that allow him to twist almost any offensive move from an attacker to his own advantage. Thranduil has even returned his own dwarvish short swords to him. And Fili had laughed at Legolas when the elf had tried and failed to use the much heavier weapons, making much more of a hash of it than Fili had done his first time with the elvish blades.

“So what did happen to your beard?” Kili asks through his paced breathing. The dwarves are never going to be as fast as the elves, but the two princes are agile and fit enough to keep quite a pace as their feet pound the soft ground in a steady rhythm. Fili knows this part of the woods like the back of hand now, having been on daily patrols with the elves here.

Fili laughs, “Let’s say that Legolas and I did not start off on the best of terms.” Thranduil’s son had only just allowed him to start growing back his beard, but it would take some time before it was back to its old glory. At the moment it was just a fuzzy mess on his face. In fact his younger brother had more of a beard than he did as Kili had not bothered to trim his since the incident with Thorin.  

“And now?”

Fili gives his brother a sideways glance as they jump across a small meandering watering. “We’ve become friends of sorts.”

Kili stops abruptly, causing Fili to lose his brother for a moment before he slows down and turns round to face him.

“They are not as bad as you think, Kee.”

“They killed Tauriel and then they tried to kill my husband!”

Fili walks back and puts his hands on his brother’s shoulders. “I know that. But with Thorin they acted in defence of their prince. You know our guards would have done the same if an elf had launched himself at one of us.” Kili narrows his eyes at his brother. Is he expecting him to forgive these wood dwellers for what they’d done? “And look at how much effort Thranduil put in to saving Thorin. Considering the hatred that has lingered for over a century between those two, don’t you think we should maybe take an example from that?”

Kili doesn’t respond, but Fili can feel the tension under his fingers relax just a little.

“Imagine if our generation could move on from the past and join our people in the old alliances? Imagine how strong and powerful we would be if the dwarves and elves worked together once more?”

“I suppose,” Kili sighs eventually. Fili is so much the heir to the throne when he speaks like that. But Kili isn’t going to start hugging any of the elves soon. Although he will try and accept their host’s hospitality whilst it’s offered.

Now that they have stopped, they might as well take a break and Kili walks over to a patch of grass and sits himself down cross legged. Fili takes the same pose next to him and watches his little brother pull clumps of grass from the ground. He knows the elves would be mortified by this careless destruction, but it is something Kili has always done whenever he was at odds with himself over something.

“Kili,” Fili eventually says, getting his brother to look up at him. “I am so sorry for what I did to you in Erebor.”

Kili puts a muddy finger against his brother’s lips. “It is in the past.”

But Fili resolutely shakes his head. “We must talk about this. We cannot just bury this. It will eat me alive if we do.”

Kili considers his brother and then takes his hand. “Okay. Why did you do it?”

Fili is momentarily struck by the directness of the question. But he’d said he wanted to talk about this so talk he should. “I am not sure. Ever since we had sex in the library … I have felt such strong feelings for you. It was killing me seeing you with Thorin, knowing that you had bound yourself to him and that I could never experience that again with you.” He lowers his gaze as he too starts to pull at the wet green blades in front of him. “I think I am in a love with you,” he whispers softly.

Kili is dumbstruck. How could he not have seen that? He had obviously noticed that Fili had had physical desires for him. But this?

“Say something,” Fili begs him softly.

Kili looks at his brother for a moment and then he leans himself towards him and gives him a soft but lingering kiss on his lips. Fili’s eyes grow large as he stares at his little brother, who is now pulling away from him.

“What does that mean?” Fili asks in confusion.

Kili looks away, twisting a twig in his hands now. “I don’t know,” he sighs. “I love Thorin. I love him more than anything in the world.”

“I know you do. That’s why I left. I don’t want to come between you. You are so perfect together.”

Kili gets to hits feet, angry with himself for his stupidity. Why did he just do that? Why did he just kiss his brother like that? His husband is recovering from the gravest of wounds and here he is creating more of a mess for all of them again. “Let’s go back,” he manages to smile at Fili and he picks up a fierce pace, making his brother sprint after him to catch up.

***

It is another week before Thorin is up and about. Colour has started to return to his skin and although Kili notices him flinch when he moves too quickly, the strength is starting to return to his body.

Kili is trying to pull a broad teethed comb through his lover’s thick hair so that he can reinstate the royal braids and Thorin is growling at him as he pulls at a knot. “Oh seriously, my King,” Kili laughs at him. “You have nearly been eaten alive by wargs, nearly killed by orcs and shot at by the elves and here you are crying like a dwarfmaid as I’m pulling your hair. Have some balls.”

Thorin rips his head around and before Kili knows it he has grabbed his wrists into a tight lock as he pulls him close. He thinks for a split second that Thorin has actually taken offence as he sees the fire in his eyes. “I will show you I have balls alright,” he growls ferociously at Kili and Thorin’s lips seek his out hungrily as he pushes his tongue into his mouth. Kili knows they need to be taking it easy still, but he has missed Thorin so very much and he wants nothing more than to make love to him.

Thorin stands up and pulls him towards the bed, their lips never parting as they stumble backwards, tumbling onto the bed the moment their legs hit the side.

“Thorin,” Kili breathes heavily. “Are you sure? I don’t want you to get hurt again.”

“The arrow hit my chest, not my arse,” Thorin replies fiercely as he drags Kili onto him, grinding himself up against his lover’s crotch. “I need you. Please make love to me.”

Kili starts to tear at this own clothes, impatiently fighting with the laces of his breeches before he yanks them down. His tunic has already joined Thorin’s in a pile on the floor. Thorin is now unlacing himself, but Kili pushed his hands away. “Let me open my present,” he smiles at Thorin, as he makes light of the knots of his lover’s clothes.

There sure is nothing the matter with Thorin’s blood flow now Kili notes as he reveals his lover’s proud cock. He grabs him in his hand as he starts to rub at his length, simultaneously taking his himself in his other hand, pulling at them together in synced motion, extracting deep moans from Thorin’s throat.

“Kili,” he whispers and as Kili looks up into his eyes, Thorin throws a little flacon at him, which Kili expertly catches in his hand, keeping the other on Thorin’s cock as he bends himself forward to lick his tongue along Thorin’s hard shaft and over his slit.

“Kili, I want you,” Thorin keens now. He doesn’t want Kili to waste time on him, he just wants him to fill him deeply.  

Kili lets go long enough to pull Thorin’s breeches down and off, before seating himself between his lover’s legs, rubbing their cocks together. Thorin is trembling under him already as Kili takes both their cocks in his hand and starts to jerk at them together, mixing their pre-cum to slick their cocks simultaneously.

“Enough,” Thorin growls at him. “I want you to fuck me now.”

It’s all Kili was waiting for, this demand from his lover. He loves to drive Thorin to that point where he loses all his restraint and manners and becomes utterly filthy in his vocabulary.

“You need preparing first,” Kili grins at him, as he slicks his fingers in the oil.

“Then get on with it!” Thorin spreads himself wide for Kili, pulling his knees right up against his chest as he presents himself to Kili. Kili licks his lips, as he starts to rub his index finger up and down across the dark folds of Thorin’s entrance, slowly pressing harder until the finger effortlessly slips in.

“More,” Thorin already demands, and Kili quickly obliges with a second finger. He has done this enough times now not to have to search too hard to find Thorin’s special spot and he has him writhing onto his fingers within seconds.

“You like that, _malûnuh_?” Kili whispers heatedly. He takes the deep guttural groans as agreement as he continues to rub his fingers expertly over Thorin’s prostate, making him leak all over his stomach.

 _“Kahomhîlizu!”_  Thorin begs him now, his hands clawing at Kili’s thighs as he tries to pull him in.

Kili can tease him no longer and he grabs his own cocks as he presses the head against Thorin’s well-worked entrance. It feels so very good as he glides in, just past the initial resistance, the ring of muscle squeezing his tip before he pushes in deeper.

“Aaaah yes, _â_ _zyungâl_ ,” Thorin cries out. “Take me all the way.”

Kili looks bemused at the dwarfking and can barely remember how he was only a week ago, standing on death’s threshold. “Mahal, Thorin, you are demanding today!”

“You bet I am,” Thorin whimpers at him as Kili pushes himself in deeper. “I have spent far … too long … oh … in this … mm … bed, being pampered … oh Kili … by elves.”

“Shut up then and take me,” Kili laughs at him as he pulls back a little and draws another groan from Thorin as he pushes himself in again, this time all the way, his balls slapping against Thorin’s butt sending his lover’s cock swinging through the motion.

Kili is pounding him hard. Perhaps he should take it easier. After all Thorin is still in recovery. But his husband is made of sturdier stuff and the deep penetration seems to do him more good than harm as his cheeks are burning with a healthy rosy glow now in the heat of their love making.

He can feel Thorin squeeze at him as he clenches his internal muscles, drawing soft gasps from Kili’s lips each time.

“Turn over,” Kili orders him as he feels himself getting closer to his peak.

Thorin whines as Kili pulls out of him, but follows the order and turns himself over onto his stomach.

Kili pushes his buttocks apart and leans down to press his tongue into that lovely opening that now pulses wide and red hot for him. Thorin moans loudly, grinding his hips into the mattress as he wriggles under Kili’s teases. Kili's tongue continues to pleasure Thorin for a while, interchanged by his nimble fingers fondling and stretching him, until they are both right on the edge.  

They both groan together at their re-joining when Kili straddles Thorin’s lovely ass and pushes his cock deep between his cheeks again. And as Kili starts to move his hips, he ruts Thorin’s own cock against the mattress under him, causing a delicious friction.

Coming in Thorin’s body is like an epiphany every time. Kili can feel Thorin clench under him as he senses Kili’s peak and a jolt of pure ecstasy shoots down Kili’s spine and into his cock as his balls tighten and the first spurts of cum spill deep into Thorin’s loveliness. As he slams himself hard against Thorin’s butt on the second wave, Thorin gives a great deep moan, burying his face into the sheets as he grinds his hips deeper into the mattress and Kili knows his lover is peaking under him too. Together they moan and wriggle their way through their joint orgasm until Kili sinks himself down onto Thorin’s back, lapping up the sweat that has pooled there.

Thorin turns around, eager to find those sweet lips again. As he does so and Kili slips from him he can feel a great gulf of hot liquid gushing from his body and onto the neat elvish silk under them. He flushes a deep red at the feeling, but Kili’s hand is already there, massaging his own cum into Thorin’s backside, sliding his slippy fingers over Thorin’s entrance until he whines and whimpers. “I think the elves might want to change the bedsheets after this,” he grins as he pokes another finger deep into Thorin’s sensitive hole, making him shudder and tremble once more as more cum seeps out coating Thorin’s lovely buttocks in Kili’s semen.

And Thorin laughs at Kili’s unashamed easiness with the undignified messiness of sex. He is very lucky indeed with his partner who brings him such great pleasure and so much joy.

***

“How are things between you and Fili?” Thorin asks as the lie together in the heavenly aftermath of their lovemaking, Kili’s legs are wrapped around Thorin’s as he twists the dark locks of his beloved around his fingers. The smell of their heated joining hanging heavy in the subterranean room.

Kili feels a stab at his chest, remembering the kiss in the woods. “Okay I think. Why?”

Thorin puts his finger under Kili’s chin, forcing him to look up. “The last time I saw you two together in Erebor he tried to rape you. Now I see you together like friends again. I just want to be sure things are alright. Have you talked about what happened?”

Kili nods. “We have.”

“What did he say?”

Kili sighs. He cannot lie to his husband. “That he thinks he is in love with me.” He tries to pulls his head down, but Thorin holds him in place.

“And you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you love him?”

Kili feels his eyes sting. “I love you, Thorin. More than anything in the world!”

“I know you do, my love. I never doubt that. But do you love Fili too?”

Kili shakes his head. “How can I? You are my One.”

Thorin stares at him intensely. “What if Mahal has been generous? What if he has not just made you your One? What if there can be Two?”

Kili looks at him in confusion. “I have not ever heard of such a thing.”

“Neither have I,” Thorin admits. “But who knows what our Great Maker has planned for us. I have seen you together. You are like two sides of the same coin. So I ask you, do you love him? Not as a brother but as a lover?”

Kili blushes. “I don’t know, Thorin. I … I kissed him … When he told me he was in love with me; it was all I could do in response. I … Maybe I do love him…. But is that really possible?”

“I think it could be.”

Kili groans in frustration. “What am I supposed to do with that? Hack myself in two, so you can each have a piece of me?”

Thorin presses a deep kiss onto his lips as he laughs. “No, I don’t think that would be such a good idea, my sweetness. But what if you could have us both?”

Kili stares at his husband in even more confusion and disbelief. “What are you saying?”

“Ever since I saw you two together like that… I have had these thoughts. What it would be like to see you like that again, but properly this time. See you making love to each other. For me.”

Kili’s mouth hangs open and Thorin gently pushes it closed with a smile.

“You mean you want to watch us… have sex?” Thorin blushes too as he pulls up an eyebrow almost in an apologetic kind of manner. “By my beard, you want to join in! The three of us together… That’s what you said the night you came back to us!”

Now that the idea is taking shape in his head, he can feel his dick grow rock hard against Thorin’s thigh without hesitation.

“But Thorin, I have pledged myself to you and I will never dishonour that promise. I am not asking you to do this. Things will sort themselves out one way or another.”

“Maybe I want to do this.”

“Really? What are you saying? That you love him too?”

Thorin sighs. “I am not sure. I have been in love with you for so long it feels like always. But I never looked at Fili like that before. But recently… He is very handsome. Even without his beard. And the two of you, you complement each other, make each other whole. You are even more beautiful when you are together.” He strokes his hand through Kili’s hair. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. Fili might not be quite so taken by the suggestion.”

“Do you want me to talk to him?”

Thorin shakes his head, “No. If he is in love with you as he says he is then he will agree to whatever proposal you put in front of him, just to be with you. I think it is me who needs to convince him. So what do you say? It is your call first of all.”

Kili considers the proposal carefully. It makes his head spin. To have the two men he loves more than anything in his life… Together. But it would mean sharing both of them as well. Can he do that? He has seen what jealousy did to both of his lovers. This is a very complicated game they are playing. And that’s just between the three of them. Their people are very accepting of many types of relationships that other races frown upon. His relationship with his uncle is a prime example of that. But even they would not so easily swallow both princes at Thorin’s side. In his bed maybe, it is no-one’s business what goes on between their sheets, but openly as a relationship?

“I am not expecting an answer right now, _limuluh_. And whatever you decide I am happy with. I want to hear what you want, not me or Fili. Just think about it for a while. And if you don’t say anything I will assume that things remain as they are and we will not have to mention this conversation ever again."

**Author's Note:**

> Malûnuh = my pleasure-man  
> Kahomhîlizu = please (request)


End file.
